Silly Hill 2: Sleepless Dreams
by Dreamy Sorceress
Summary: What if James was a nerd? Enjoy?
1. Worst than a computer virus

Mwahahahahahah! Sorry, I had to do this... this is for you computer freaks (like me!) out there... Enjoy! Chocolates for those who review! Chapter 2 is on the way!****

**  
  
Silly Hill 2: Sleepless Dreams  
  
Chapter 1 - Worst than a virus is an email sent by your dead wife  
  
**_"In my sleepless dreams  
I see that village  
Silly Hill...  
You´re such a moron, James!  
You told me that you'll take me there someday  
But you would rather prefer your damn PC's  
Than staying with me! You damn nerd!  
  
Guess what! I'm alone here now, waiting for you...  
  
... with your Penkium VI version 7.3 laptop that you just bought yesterday!  
Mwahahahahahahahah!  
  
Love,  
Mary"  
  
_

"What the heck... is this another new virus?" asked James, after reading Mary's email.  
Mary had die four years ago.  
How come a dead person write and send emails?  
  
That's when he turned back. And screamed.  
  
His beloved new laptop, that he had bought in the day before, the best and beautiful laptop that he ever had, gone, vanished.  
Only a note was left:

_"Come and get it!  
Mary"_

- Agghh!!!! Mary! How could you do this to me?! - James shouted at the ceeling, kneeling on the floor, crying. Then, he gained forces, grabbed his jacket, packed his bag with his old but faithfull Assus laptop, and got out home.  
  
- Guess what, Mary! I'm going to Silly Hill! You... and I... have unfinished business.  
  
- Hey! - yelled an old lady, throwing a shoe to James' head - Shut up, there's people trying to sleep here! Go talk to yourself at other place!  
  
Four hours later, James arrives to Silly Hill. But, when he was about to enter the village, the car starts to let out smoke.  
  
"It's no use." he thought, watching the engine burning. "When, what could you expect from a rented car?", and he walked away with his bag. Few steps away, the car exploded.  
  
- Oh great! Well, at least I have everything with me. Let's see... where am I going? - James said to himself, taking off his Assus laptop. "God bless the GPS" he smiled, but when he turned it on, an unpleasant blinking message appeared on screen:

**_LOW BATERY  
  
_**

"Dammit! Well... At least I have a map.", and James started looking for it, when suddenly he saw a piece of paper, half burned, flying. It had written on it:

**_SILLY HILL MAP_**

"Idiot" I left it in the car..." thought James, trying not to get crazy.  
  
He didn't make it.


	2. Trying to get to Silly Hill is not as ea...

Hehe! Thought it was over? No, it's not! Mwahahahahahah!

Here's the second chapter. Enjoy! Chocolates are waiting!

**Chapter 2 – Trying to get to Silly Hill is not as easy as it looks…**

When James found himself, he had fall into a well. Fortunately, it was empty.

James sat on the floor, rubbing his head. He looked up, and noticed that the well wasn't too deep at all, so he could get out by his own feet.

When he was finally out, James discovered that he was lost. No GPS, no map. He was doomed. He looked left: fog; he looked right: more fog.

"Great. Where am I going now?", James though. "Hmm. Let's throw a coin. But he didn't even had coins. So, he just started walking and walking, waiting for something or someone to appear.

James stopped when he arrived to a gate, but it was closed. "What a great day I'm having" he though, while he was climbing the gate.

"A cemetery? Really. I'm really having a good time. What now, will zombies appear and start dancing Thriller? Hey, I see a person…" Right before his eyes, a girl wearing jeans and a t-shirt saying "APPLE K11Z AZZ!", WAS GETTING UP.

- Excuse me, miss…

The girl turned around and screamed, and James screamed too because he got scared of her psychotic expression.

- Oh, I'm sorry sir. I thought you were one of them…

- "One of them"? Please don't tell me you're one of those X-Files fans…

- … what?

- Never mind. Sooo… what's your name? I'm James.

- I'm Angela.

- Nice to meet you. What are you doing here?

- I'm looking for my mom… but I can't find her.

- Well, I'm looking as well for someone… my wife. Good luck for your search.

- Good luck to you too.

"Weirdo", thought James, as he was walking away.

- Wait!

"Don't tell me she reads minds!"

- Are you really going to Silly Hill?

- Yeah.

- You better watch out… the village is strange! All this fog…

- Sorry, but I really have to. My wife took something from me and I want it back. My precious… Oh well. See ya!

James resumed his walk, and he found another gate. Closed, again. He was climbing it, when the gate opened itself, making James fall to the ground.

- Man… even the gates don't want me to go to the village…


End file.
